Grinding
by StarkBlack
Summary: AU. Songfic. Dance club. You can guess the rest. ZoroSanji WARNINGS: Swearing, boyxboy


This was written as a response to a request for Zoro and Sanji at a dance club. Sort of a songfic? I guess? I wrote it in about an hour. It's not great, but it was fun to write! :D Enjoy!

**Grind**

"So why am I here again?" Zoro asked.

Nami smacked him on the back of his head as they made their way down the street. "Because we're supporting Robin in her new job you jerk! She's very proud of this management position! This club is really popular!"

Zoro grumbled but didn't argue. Robin had been a fourth year student when Zoro had started at the university, but she had always treated him like an equal. There was a mutual respect between the two and Zoro had always appreciated it. He didn't really like girls, but Robin was classy, mature; they got along fairly well. It was the least he could do to come and see this club she was so proud of.

As they turned the corner, the club entrance came into view. There was already a long line of people making its way down the street. Zoro cringed as he surveyed the crowd. The girls were in this season's consumer "must-haves" from global, vintage sources, street style and runway collections. Shoes that were impractical, earrings that defied the laws of gravity, and hairstyles that were so cutting edge they were almost scary. The guys were just as bad: Justin Timberlake wannabies with enough bright colored shirts and garish jewelry to make the circus seem tame.

Zoro knew he was underdressed, but didn't care. He wasn't here to stand out, he was here to drink. He wore a pair of black comfortable jeans, and the only accessories he wore were the three small, gold hoops that hung from his left ear. If anyone had a problem with his converse and plain white t-shirt, he'd just break a few of their ribs. No problem.

"Luffy! Usopp!" Nami called at his side.

Their two friends turned toward Nami's voice. Luffy broke out into a ridiculous grin, and jumped onto Usopp's shoulders. "Nami! Zoro! You made it!" he waved enthusiastically as Usopp tried not to topple over under his weight.

Zoro felt a little better seeing Luffy and their long nosed friend. The two had also elected to come in plain jeans and t-shirts. Luffy was even wearing sandals. So far Nami was the only one that seemed to have given any thought to her appearance. Well, Sanji would no doubt come dressed up, that bastard never went anywhere without dressing up.

_Oh fuck_, Zoro mentally groaned, _just had to think about_ _the shitty love cook_…

Images from not quite twelve hours ago played though his head before he could stop them. Flashes of flawless pale skin underneath his fingers, and soft blond hair ticking his neck. Zoro's lips trailing kisses down a lithe, trembling body, and hands fisting in his spiky green hair.

Zoro shook his head, and immersed himself into prying Luffy off of Usopp.

"Zoro!" Luffy said excitedly, "I didn't think you were going to be here! How did Nami get you to come?"

_She didn't… I thought Sanji would be here…_

"I'm just here for Robin and some booze," Zoro said aloud.

_I wanted to apologize to him… _

"Oh," Usopp said, "That's nice of you Zoro. You know, when I owned a club back in New York, there were thousands of people lined up every night to see the place!"

"Wow, Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed, "You owned a club?"

Nami hit the long-nosed boy over the head and made a face. "No he didn't, Luffy."

Usopp whined and rubbed his head, but didn't argue with Nami.

Just then, the club doors opened and a tall man with black curly hair and a goatee emerged. He had a clip board in his hand and, to Zoro's sharp eyes, carried himself like someone you didn't want to mess with. He was immediately followed by Robin, who looked stunning in her charcoal suit. She scanned the crowd and broke into a smile when she spotted Nami. She motioned for their group to come to the front, and lifted the chain between the line posts to usher them in.

"Hello everyone," she greeted them in her sultry alto, "I'm so glad you made it." She turned to the door man and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "These are the friends I was telling you about, Lucci."

Lucci nodded to them as they made their way past him into the dim lights and pumping bass of the club.

"Wait," Nami yelled to be heard over the music, "what about Sanji? He isn't here yet!"

_Arg, back to the love cook again… _Zoro felt a tightening in his lower stomach. He really needed to talk to Sanji before his guilt ate away his insides.

Robin turned and gave Nami a reassuring smile. "Sanji already called me and said the wedding he's catering is running late, but he'll be here. Don't worry about it, Lucci knows him."

"Lucci knows Sanji?" Nami asked with wide eyes.

Robin nodded. "Of course, Sanji is a regular. He's here every weekend; we don't even put his name on the list anymore."

"Of course," Zoro mumbled so no one could hear, "Sanji would want the star treatment."

"You say something Zoro?" Usopp asked.

Zoro glared back and Usopp ducked behind Luffy.

The club was three stories. Robin led them through the first which was decorated with flags, logos, and uniforms from popular sports teams and signed photos of sports celebrities. It seemed like the typical sports bar with large televisions strategically placed through the establishment so patrons could watch one or more sports events at any given time. The second floor was mostly for games. There was an arcade and several pool tables, along with another small bar along the back wall. The second floor was only half the size of the first, so you could lean over the railing and watch as people entered the club.

Robin led them to the small bar, and called to the man behind the counter.

"Franky!" she called over the bass.

The man turned around to greet them. His hair was a bright blue, and he wore a loud floral pattern top.

"Hey Robin!" Franky grinned as Zoro made himself comfortable on a stool. "These the friends you were talking about?"

"Yes they are," Robin smiled. "Please get them whatever they want, first round is on me."

"No problem, babe."

Robin backed away and put a hand on Nami's shoulder. "Well, I have to get back to work. Thank you for coming tonight you guys, I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"We will Robin," Luffy cheered, "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you Robin!" Nami waved as the dark haired woman disappeared into the already packed room.

"So what are you guys having?" Franky asked.

Nami pulled on Luffy's shirt. "We're not having anything yet, I want to dance."

Luffy followed her without objection, and Usopp waved to Zoro as they disappeared up the stairs to the third floor.

Zoro turned to Franky and put his chin in his hand. "I don't dance. I'll have whatever's cheap and strong."

Franky laughed, and reached underneath the counter. He pulled out a bottle and filled a shot glass.

Zoro tipped it back and sighed at the welcome burn down his throat. "Yeah, that's good. Just give me the bottle."

Franky laughed again. "You must me Zoro."

Zoro nodded. "Robin talk about us a lot?"

"Not really. I just figured you were too old to be Luffy, and I remember her saying Usopp had a long nose."

Zoro took a long drink from the bottle and eyed the door. Sanji still hadn't arrived, and he was beginning to worry that maybe the cook had decided to skip tonight to avoid a confrontation.

"You waiting for someone?" Franky asked.

Zoro's head snapped back to the blue haired man. "N-no, what makes you say that?"

Franky chuckled. "I'm a bartender, I see that look all the time. You were watching that door, hoping that someone would walk through it."

Zoro lifted the bottle again. "Well, you're wrong. I don't care if the bastard comes or not."

X x X x X

Sanji looked at his watch for the third time. The club had been open for almost an hour. The gang was probably all there having a great time and he was stuck in the back of a taxi, behind an old lady going fifteen miles below the speed limit.

He sighed and leaned his head against the window.

_I wonder if Nami got Zoro to come…_

He pushed the thought out of his head. There was no way Nami could have been able to get that shitty bastard to come. Especially if he knew Sanji was going to be there.

Sanji knocked his forehead against the window. _I'm so fucking stupid, _he berated himself. _Why did I have to run out of the apartment like that? What was I thinking? He's going to hate me forever now…_

Running fingers through his blond hair, he reached into his pocket to grab his lighter. He took the cigarette from behind his ear and lit the tip, pulling the smoke into his lungs, soothing his nerves and dulling the pain behind his eyes.

"Ahem," the driver said from the front seat, "Would you mind not smoking in the car?"

Sanji glared at the man through the rearview window. "Your car already smells like cigarettes. Why don't you pull the stick out of your ass and have one with me?"

The man blinked back at the blond, but seemed to come to the conclusion having a cigarette was better than having a fight. Fights usually meant no tips. He pulled out his own pack, and Sanji offered his light.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the cabby asked, "Rough day?"

Sanji blew smoke out the window. "Rough couple of days."

"Trouble with the girlfriend?"

Sanji almost laughed, "No… never have problems with the ladies."

The cabby was silent for another few minutes before he spoke again. "Trouble with the boyfriend?"

_Damnit, am I that obvious?_

Sanji just sighed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I see."

Sanji gazed out the window watching colors and flashing lights go by. "He could have been… but I kinda blew it."

The cabby looked at him again through the mirror as he stopped for a red light. "He likes you?"

This time Sanji did laugh. "He tried to take my clothes off and eat my neck. If he doesn't like me I might have to reevaluate my entire thought process."

"You like him?"

The blond took another long drag. "Yeah I think so…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Sanji rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I kinda kicked him, and ran out of the apartment."

"Oh…" the cabby finished his cigarette and threw the butt out the window, "Well, yeah that… That's rough."

Sanji left the cigarette between his lips, and leaned back against the seat. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

As the cabby parked down the street from the club, he turned around. "He gonna be there?"

Sanji shrugged as he pulled money out of his wallet. "He might, but I doubt it."

The cabby took the money as Sanji got out of the cab. "Hey, if he is… what are you gonna do?"

The blond looked at the cabby and pulled the last bit of smoke from his cigarette. He threw the butt on the ground, and snuffed it with his shoe.

"I'll think of something…"

The cabby started to hand Sanji his change, but the blond put up his hand. "Keep it," he said.

Lighting up again as the cab disappeared down the street, Sanji slipped into club mode. He put his hands in his pockets and made his way to the front, looking like a prince and feeling like a rock star.

X x X x X

Zoro almost choked when Sanji finally made his way through the club entrance. The blond was attractive on a regular basis; at school he practically had to _swim_ through throngs of girls between classes. Zoro found himself caught up in the alluring atmosphere of Sanji quite often, and had to beat himself down out of the clouds at least once a day. But that was _nothing_ compared to what he saw now. Every move that Sanji made, every look that he cast around the room _screamed _sex. His outfit didn't help either. Tight faded jeans with strategically placed tears clung to his slim hips. His blue collared shirt left nothing to the imagination, and he had left the top three buttons undone to show off a small expanse of creamy pale skin. Think leather bracelets were around each of his wrists, and his shark's tooth hung around his neck by a leather cord. He had let his hair run a little wild, but it still covered his left eye and didn't hide the ever present cigarette behind his ear.

The blond moved gracefully through the sea of people with his hands lazily hanging from his pockets. Zoro felt his mouth go a little dry as the cook made his way up the stairs to the second floor.

But to Zoro's surprise, he didn't stop. He just made his way up the stairs to the third level and the dance floor.

Franky chuckled behind the bar.

Zoro glared at him. "What?"

"I guess he's here huh?" Franky finished wiping a glass and set it below the counter.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro almost blushed, he knew he had just openly gawked at Sanji for the entire time he had been visible, but wasn't ready to admit to anything out loud yet.

"That was Sanji wasn't it?" Franky asked. "I met him once. Robin introduced us, but he's not a big drinker, so I rarely ever see him. He the one you were waiting for?"

Zoro wanted to disappear into the bottle he held in front of him.

"Maybe."

Franky stopped wiping glasses, and put his hands on the counter in front of Zoro. "Well?"

Zoro looked up. "Well what?"

Franky rolled his eyes, and snatched the bottle away. "Well, go get him!"

X x X x X

The third floor of the club was the main dance floor, complete with a DJ and several poles placed throughout the room. There was a bar along the wall, but it served mostly bottled water, and fruity drinks. The hard alcohol was served downstairs.

Sanji made his way through the dance floor, greeting other regulars and mumbling devilish things into pretty girls' ears.

He seemed the epitome of smooth and confidant, but inside Sanji was screaming. He had seen Zoro at the second floor bar, and had almost run back outside. He really had not expected the shitty marimo to show up. Now he was torn between going down to the bar and confronting the ass just to get it out of the way, and hiding up here in the mass of sweaty people.

He didn't have to think very long, however. He turned towards the stairway and caught a glimpse of green hair. He'd been spotted, Zoro had come after him. That was a good thing, right?

The cabby's words sounded in his head over the pounding of the music. _He likes you, you like him… What's the problem?_

Sanji sighed, and a slow smile tugged the corners of his lips.

X x X x X

Zoro pressed through the mass of bodies writhing and rocking against each other. He looked for flashes of blond hair or ocean blue fabric, but Sanji was nowhere to be found. He was about to turn back and make his way toward the stairs when he realized he wasn't exactly sure which way the stairs were. The music pounded underneath his feet and around his head. The bass made its way into the pulse of his veins, and he started to feel a little dizzy.

A tall brown haired girl made her way over to Zoro and pressed against his chest. Her friends weren't far behind her, and they pressed up on his sides. The brunette moved her hips in a circular motion, and she pulled his head down to speak into his ear.

"You here alone?"

Zoro wasn't sure what to say, but was saved when a strong hand slipped around his waist. His whole body tensed as a low raspy voice said over his shoulder.

"Sorry ladies, he's not interested."

The brunette pulled back and giggled. "Oh, too bad…"

The three girls moved away giggling something about 'it's always the hot ones', and left Zoro with that arm around his waist and the smell of cigarettes filling his senses.

He turned his head and felt the familiar brush of silky blond hair on his cheek. He turned around fully but Sanji moved out of reach with an evil grin splashed across his face. The blond slowly backed away, moving through the crowd with a finger, beckoning Zoro to follow. Zoro frowned, confused, but moved forward.

Suddenly, Sanji disappeared. Zoro blinked and looked around, but the cook quickly came back into view as he lifted himself up to a platform surrounding one of the poles. The DJ said something about a 'Mr. Prince' and the music abruptly changed to a song with a slightly slower bass line, and _very _raunchy lyrics. The crowd seemed to close in on Sanji's platform, and Zoro heard a few girls squeal with excitement. There were cheers as Sanji grabbed the pole and made a quick circle, smiling at his audience.

_Wow, he must do this a lot…_Zoro was suddenly jealous that there was a whole part of Sanji's life that he knew nothing about.

Sanji stopped in front of Zoro and started to move his hips to the rhythm of the music. His hands slid over his hips up to his chest, then moved higher so the fingers of one hand played over his lips while the other ran through his hair.

Zoro felt every drop of blood in his entire body rush between his legs. He had never gotten so hard so fast in his entire life.

As the lyrics continued and the bass ground out, Sanji started to slowly unbutton his shirt. He kept his eyes locked on Zoro the whole time.

_(Help me I broke apart my insides… Help me I've got no soul to sell…)_

Sanji's ridiculously flexible hips were moving in ways that made Zoro want to pull him off the platform and tear off his clothes in the middle of the fucking dance floor.

_(I wanna fuck you like an animal… I wanna feel you from the inside…)_

The cook's hands lifted over his head, reaching for the pole behind him. Finding purchase, he slid down spreading his knees until he was almost sitting. Keeping his eyes on Zoro, he swiveled around to place the pole between his legs and slid back up.

_Holy shit, he's amazing…_

Sanji's body flexed and moved and _ground_ into the pole. His body was liquid and muscle and sex all rolled into one. Zoro was aware of girls screaming and cheering all around him, but Sanji never gave them a second though. This show was for Zoro, and Zoro alone.

When Sanji finally faced away from Zoro to give him an eyeful of his perfect ass, Zoro almost lost it.

He put his hands on the platform. "Come down here!" he hissed at Sanji.

Sanji laughed and gave some sort of a signal. Someone else from the crowd climbed onto the platform to have a turn. The blond slid down amongst the crowd and landed in front of Zoro looking very proud of himself.

Zoro's breathing was labored. He fought the very strong urge to grab Sanji and shove him up against the nearest wall.

"What the fuck?" Zoro said in a hoarse voice. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sanji?"

Sanji moved to stand centimeters away from Zoro and said into his ear. "I wanted to make up for last night."

Zoro looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry…" Sanji said, his lips almost touching Zoro's. "I'm sorry I ran out last night."

Zoro almost groaned from the feel of Sanji's breath against his skin. He reached out his hands to capture the cook's hips, and pulled the lithe body against his own. Sanji gasped softly at the feel of Zoro's hardness against his thigh.

"Don't apologize," Zoro said huskily. "I was an ass hole… I pushed you too hard."

Sanji lifted his arms to wrap around Zoro's neck as he began to grind his hips. Zoro responded immediately by pushing his thigh between Sanji's legs and mimicking the blonds movements.

Sanji heard himself moan softly and he rested his forehead against Zoro's. "I thought you couldn't dance," Sanji said breathlessly.

Zoro brushed his lips against Sanji's. "I don't _like_ to dance. I never said I _couldn't_."

"Oh…" Sanji replied lamely.

Zoro began to place kisses along Sanji's jaw, and the blond responded by closing his eyes, and tilting his head back. His arms tightened around Zoro's neck as the green haired man's mouth moved lower to feast on the junction between Sanji's neck and shoulder.

Sanji hissed, tension running through his whole body.

_Fuck, _Zoro thought, _I did it again…_

But Sanji surprised him by grabbing a fist full of his hair and bringing Zoro's lips up to crush against his own. Tongues collided as the two boys recklessly tried to taste every bit of each other. Zoro pulled the cook's hips tighter and Sanji whimpered at the sensation of their erections sliding against each other. The two had abandoned dancing, and their moves had lost their grace to become erratic; fierce.

"Ahh stop, Zoro…" Sanji panted as he pulled away.

"What?" Zoro said into Sanji's neck.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here."

"That's the best idea you've ever had, love-cook," Zoro growled, and turned Sanji around to lead the way off the dance floor.

The two made their way to the stairs, bumping into Nami on the way down.

"Oh, there you are! Sanji, when did-"

Sanji cut her off. "Sorry, can't talk now we're leaving! See you in class on Monday!"

Nami blinked as Sanji pulled a grinning Zoro down the rest of the stairs and out the front door. She made her way back to Luffy and Usopp at the second floor bar, and sat down on one of the stools.

"What the hell was that all about?" she muttered.

The only reply was a shrug from Usopp and Franky's outrageous laughter.

**End**


End file.
